Blush
by SingingVocaloid
Summary: "Luka started to tear up and those once vibrant blue eyes were now watery, oceanic. "I'm sorry." She whispered in my ear. I started to cry too, but not with sadness. With utter joy and happiness. I had everything I needed and I didn't care who thought it was wrong. My heart fluttered and I kissed her again. "I love you."" Rated T for now. POV usually 3rd person. -Discontinued-
1. Chapter 1 Be a diva instead

**Be a diva instead**

* * *

Miku shifted her weight back and forth; she was patiently waiting outside for her agent. Lightly tapping the asphalt with her small feet. She was an upcoming singer, and she was waiting to hear the news about this record company signing her.

Spaced out and gazing into the sapphire sky, a limp tap grew on her shoulder.  
With dim eyes and a sodden expression, Hiyama-san shook his head.  
Miku's expression fell, and her heart fell hopeless once again. She only pained a smile to reassure Kiyoteru she would be fine. He knew though, she wasn't okay.

This was the fourteenth time she'd been rejected. He shook his head again and handled her wrist for her to stand up. "It's not okay." He said mournfully. And quickly embraced her, she felt her lips quivering.

"I know it's not." Miku let her tears fall in his shoulder. She let go and flicked her hair, and with a simple phrase stopped crying. "I'll just try again, and stop being sad and be a diva instead." She always recited that little saying when they got rejected. Well, when she did, anyways. It was the fourteenth time it happened to her. She wasn't okay.

_-In the car ride to the studio-_

"Kowagaranaide futari de odorimashou."

"Luka Luka Night Fever!"

Miku stared out the window and heard this in the back round. She always wanted to be as famous as Luka, sometimes she even wanted to be Luka. She was so beautiful to Miku, and it always amazed her how, well, AWESOME she was!

Miku was snapped back into reality by the voice of her agent.  
"Miku, we have a meeting tomorrow at Crypton Studios!" Hiyama-san chirped gleefully.  
"That's, that's where-"Miku didn't even need to finish the sentence, she knew.  
"Yep! That's where the famous Luka Megurine works!" Kiyoteru never seemed so optimistic about a meeting ever.

"Hiyama-san, why are you so happy? I might not get signed once again." Miku crippled her hope.  
"Oh, don't be silly. I have a new song for you, and we're recording today!"  
"Huh? What's it called?"  
"World is mine."  
"That's kind of superficial, don't you think?" Miku raised her eyebrow and curled her lips in semi-disgust. She was never the "me me me me me me" type. So singing about how the world is hers seemed sort of out of her league.

"Come on, it'll be fun!"  
"Fine, *sigh*, I trust you." Miku dejectedly agreed.

-Time skip, recording the song-

"Sou-iu atsukai kokoro-ete yo ne."

The song finished and she was exhausted by the end of the day.

"Okay, *sigh*, you're done for the day Miku. Go home and get some rest, we have a big day tomorrow."  
"A- *yawn*, Alright." She stretched and got up. Waving her hand as good bye, she went home.

_-Morning-_

"*Yawn*, eep! I can't wait for later!" She leaned to the side and checked the clock, it was 7:14 am at that moment, and the meeting was at 12pm so she had some time.  
Crawling out of bed, she went to go shower.  
Humming a familiar tune she sung in the shower. "Wash my blood of agony, proof of my virginity." She hummed in perfect tune.

After eating a breakfast of leeks, she warmed her voice up for the trial today.

~Ring ring~  
"Hello, Hiyama-san!"  
"Hello, Miku-chan, I have some nerve-ridden and exciting news for you."  
"W-what is it?"  
"Luka herself will be the one deciding if you stay or not today!"  
"What." Miku was speechless and overwhelmed.  
"Yep!"

_-Time skip-_

"Hi, I'm Megurine Luka."

* * *

**A/N: Hey, it's Victoria :D! I'm starting a new story, and it's here I guess. haha, well R&R!**


	2. Chapter 2 The Greeting

**The Greeting**

* * *

The connection was instant. Piercing pink eyes gazing right into those cool emerald ones.  
Miku just stood there, baffled by Luka's beauty. Sure, she's seen Luka in magazines and albums, the usual. But in real life, everything was so much more vivid and, dazzling! Luka took notice of her unease and stretched out a hand to help re-focus the girl in front of her. The girl that Luka thought was astonishingly beautiful that stood only about two feet away.

"O-oh, eto, hello Megurine-sempai. I'm Hatsune Miku. Nice to meet you." Miku stumbled upon her words. She shook Luka's hand and they both felt an instant electrical surge go up their spine and through their body.

"Y-yes, w-well, let me explain to you what will be occurring today." Luka was now feeling nervous herself. "First, you will show me the song you have just recorded, then you will perform it. It's standard procedure to see, for future references how well performers do in their first concert and what-not. Also to see if they're not scamming the record company." She giggled when she spoke the last sentence. She found it odd that they had to do that. "Finally, I will decide whether you are signed or not." She smiled genuinely. Miku chuckled nervously and nodded.

Luka gently requested the D.J. to play the music.  
Miku, Kiyoteru, and Luka took a seat and sat there listening to "World Is Mine" patiently. Miku examined Luka's expression to see if there was a change in her face. There wasn't though. It was an expression of indifference and neutral written across the magenta-haired woman.

Afterwards, Luka asked Miku to stand up and sing it without the recording. So she proceeded to do so. The music began, and Miku shifted her weight back and forth, she had a tendency to do that when she was uncomfortable in a situation. Miku closed her eyes, and began.

"Sekai de ichi-ban OHIME-SAMA Sou iu atsukai KOKORO-ete Yo ne?"

After a few minutes, when the song was over, she opened those azure eyes and blinked expeditiously to adjust her eyes back to the light. Luka sat there, eyes wide and mouth almost agape. She was competently impressed! Miku surpassed the height that a voice can go.

Luka cleared her throat, stood up, and composed her structure.  
"I will call you tomorrow to let you know what I decide." She said with a smirk and shook Miku's hand once again. More professionally, she brushed off the second spark that burned the wick in her heart.

Kiyoteru said his good byes, as well did Miku.

~Next Day~

"Hello?"

"Hello, Hatsune-san, it's Megurine Luka."

* * *

**A/N: Hello, all! Here's the new chapter!**

**I don't like to beg, but if you can, leave a review.**

**I accept all opinions c:**

**-Victoria**


	3. Chapter 3 Crypton Studios

**Crypton Studios**

* * *

"Hello, Megurine-Sempai." Miku was awoken by this startling phone call. She was fidgeting with her hair in bed waiting for Luka's response.

"Congragulations, Hatsune Miku. You're going to be signed with Crypton Studios." Luka's voice was like a resonance of a deep melody in her ears. Miku jumped out of bed.  
"I-I'm... oh my gosh, thank you, thank you!" Miku chirped ever so gleefully. She gradually started filling her heart with such a great amount of hope for her carreer.

"Yes, now, I have news for you." Luka claimed with a hint of joy in her voice as well. Truth be told, Luka was astonished with Miku's voice... and beauty.  
"Yes, what is it?" Miku asked politely and attentively, brushing her hair behind her ear.  
"I will be your mentor until, well, your carreer starts 'booming'." " The choice is yours, however, if you choose to have someone else as your mentor and you can change me at any time." Luka laced over the fact that she clung on the hope she'd be with Miku for a long time.  
"No, no, you are perfectly fine." Miku widended her eyes when she realized how she said it sounded wrong. Luka giggled. Miku's eyes widended even more from bewilderment. "N-No! That's n-not what I meant! I mean, you are attractive... NO! Wait! eto, I'm sorry." Miku slapped her palm on her hand.

"It's fine, I understand what you mean. And you're quite attractive yourself." Luka smirked on the other line.  
Miku blushed at the compliment. "Y-yeah." she giggled nervously. "Thank you, Megurine-Sempai." She smiled and sat back down on the edge of her aqua bed.

"Oh, that's another thing." Luka began, giving Miku more anticipation. "You will no longer be needed to speak to me so formally. Refer to me as just Luka!" She gleed the last sentence. She really wanted to be friends with Miku... maybe even something more...

Luka shook the thought out of her head and continued. "Yes, well, may I refer to you as Miku?" Miku didn't hesitate.  
"Yes, of course!" She rejoiced.

"Very well. You will be living with me for the next 8 months. I will call your mother and ask her if it is alright. Oh, is it alright with you? It's merely for business and interaction process." Luka blurted out nervously the ending.

"Yes, it's fine with me! It should be fine with my mother as well. Her number is-" Miku spoke a lot more exuberantly now.

"Great, I shall give her a call now. Is she awake?" Luka asked politely.

"Yes, she is." Miku answered respectfully.  
"Okay, good bye Miku." Luka smiled openly.  
"Good bye, Luka." Miku blushed at her privilege.

_~Conversation with Miku's mom~_

"Hello, mrs. Hatsune. This is Megurine Luka." Miku's mom jumped up and almost screamed.  
"T-this is** _the_** Megurine Luka?!" Miku's mom yelped.  
Luka giggled slightly. "Yes, it is. And I'm here to ask you if Miku can come live with me for 8 months. You see, I signed her to Crypton Studios. If you have more questions you can call her agent, Hiyama-san. Hatsune Miku should have his number." Luka's voice took a professional turn.

"Oh, yes, well, I will have to think about it. I mean she's only 17. But, I'll seriously consider it." Miku's mom sounded concerned.

"It is fine. But, I will need an answer by tomorrow." Luka hoped to the sky that she said yes.  
"Of course. I will let you know. Good bye, Megurine-Sempai!" Miku's mom chirped.

"Good bye, mrs. Hatsune." She said politely back.

_~Time Skip~_

After a long talk with Miku, Miku's mom decided that she will be able to live with Luka for the required months. Miku was hitting the ceiling, not with anger, but with pure, utter, joy.

"Hello, Luka?" Miku called Luka to tell her the news.

"Yes, Miku?" Luka was now the one waiting for the response.

"She said..." Miku wanted to tease Luka so she gave a sodden voice. Luka was now anxious and giving up on her expectations.

"YES!" Miku screamed into the phone. Luka had to pull away the phone from her ear. She didn't mind though, she was ecstatic.  
"That's great! Now, what you will have to do is pack your things, only the necessary. I will provide you with everything else. You will be moving into my home tomorrow at around 3 in the afternoon." Luka instructed.

"Oh, you don't have to do that. My mom will surely be able to pay you to take care of me." Miku hated for people to do things like that for her. Such as; paying for her, taking her places she needed to go, etc.

"No, it's perfectly fine. I have the money to be able to. Please, don't reject my offer." Luka insisted.

"A-alright. Eto, I'll start packing..." Miku said.

"Okay. See you tomorrow. Good bye, Miku." Luka's heart fluttered. She was a little panicked though... What was this desire she held deep in her heart? Why was it there? "Oh gosh," she thought, "this is going to be a long 8 months."

_~Time Skip; Next Day~_

"Well, this is it!" Luka presented.

* * *

**A/N: I'll update again when I get 7 reviews c:**

**Thanks for reading!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow.**

**I accept all opinions c:**

**-Victoria**


	4. Chapter 4 My Humble Abode

**My Humble Abode**

* * *

Miku dropped her teal colored with embroidered black lace at the edges suitcase on the pavement.  
Her mouth was agape and she stood there in shock of pure awe as she saw the 3 story house. No, scratch that, MANSION. Luka's gentle deep voice interjected Miku's state of shock.

"This is my humble abode! What do you think?" She said clasping her hands together for approval.  
"Humble?" Miku bluntly asked cocking an eyebrow up. Luka chuckled at her disposition. "You're funny." Luka simply stated looking lovingly to the 17 year old lady in front of her. She felt a rush of adrenaline when she saw Miku smile brightly. She frowned because she was, even though she's had relationships before, almost very inexperienced with that feeling. She clutched her chest for a moment.  
Miku turned to face her. "So, eto, shall we go inside?" Miku asked oblivious to Luka's sudden change of expression.  
So Luka thought...

When they walked into the house it was actually very nice. There was luscious furniture that combined well with the paint on the tall walls.  
It combined to be 2 couches in the living area, identical. They had a flowered, plush, cover on the cushion. It looked like if you passed your hand on it it would feel 3D. They walked along.

When reaching the spiral, mother of pearl, marble stair case, Miku shook her head. "So, these are the flight of stairs I go up every day?" She tried to be as polite as she could, but it came out sounding bratty. She wasn't the exercise type. "Oh, no, it came out the wrong way. Eto, e-eto, I meant that, eto, n-never mind." Miku bowed and inwardly scolded herself for sounding so spoiled.

Luka wailed both arms in protest and shook her head with her eyes closed. "No need to apologize, I completely understand where you're coming from.

"I mean if it was _my_ first time in such a huge house, I'd be freaking out too, having to climb up all those stairs in a day. But no, you won't have to. There's an elevator by the right corner of the kitchen. It should take you right up." Luka smiled.

Miku smiled sheepishly and nodded her head. She lugged the suitcase to the kitchen and with Luka right beside her to show her the room she'll be residing in. The elevator chimed its hymn and opened the large steel doors. The beautiful females walked inside.

The doors closed and Miku heard her song, "Word Is Mine," playing inside. Luka blushed at having Miku right next to her. Miku blushed as well at the thought Luka liked her voice so much.

Miku was impatient and a bit apprehensive while going up. When the cold steel doors re-opened she let Luka step out first to give her a tour. Her bedroom was apparently on the third and top floor.

As they surfed the halls, they came upon an aqua door. Luka flew the door open and there it was, the most magnificent bedroom Miku could possibly dream of! The bed was pure teal with purple, it had a gray stitching on the hem. Absolutely gorgeously furnished! It had a glass desk on the side with a blue twirling chair. A dark, wooden, nightstand on the side of her bed with a white lamp. The walls were painted a pastel type of baby blue.

Miku ran up to go hug Luka.

"Oh thank you thank you thank you!" She repeated.

Luka felt a flutter in her stomach, as well did Miku.

"It's nothing. You're welcome." She replied awkwardly.

"Hey, why were you clutching your chest outside?" Miku let go and tilted her head questioningly. Leaving her hands on the pink-haired woman's shoulders.

"W-well." Luka began.

* * *

**A/N: Well, it's here as I promised after 7 reviews! Thanks all of you! I promise to update when I get hmm... 13 reviews! Kay?**

**Review, Favorite, Follow.**

**I accept all opinions c:**

**-Victoria**

**p.s.**

**I'd like to thank Pandapper for always being a true reader! Thank you!**


	5. Chapter 5 Barely Noticeable Latch

**Barely Noticeable Latch **

* * *

Luka searched her thoughts for an excuse. She said what she could come up with.  
"E-eto, you see, I used to live here with eto, my dog! And, a-and, she died a little while ago and, I-I haven't lived here with anyone since... s-so, I just felt a little nostalgic." Luka smiled then sighed silently from relief. Miku eyed her and let go of the woman.

"I don't buy it. But, I won't fight with you. When you're ready, tell me, okay?" Miku smiled sweetly, hoping to make Luka feel how Luka makes her feel. She acquired her goal.

Miku turned around and walked into her room. She turned back to face Luka.  
"Hey, do you mind pointing me to the shower?" Miku asked seemingly oblivious to Luka's stare. She was thinking about how Luka called her attractive and had her song playing in the elevator. All these little things had to mean something... but what? She asked herself. Luka thought for a moment.  
"Oh right! There's one in your room! Look I'll show you, it's pretty cool!" Luka scurried inside and pulled Miku along with her. Beside the television was a small latch, barely noticeable, and when you pull the latch, it opens a door. In there was her bathroom, it was pulchritudinous. The bathroom was marble and granite. The bathtub was a fairly big size with its own sitting station for shaving and such.

"Whoa." Miku admitted. "How do you afford all of this?" She asked innocently with her jaw hanging once again and her head whip lashing around the room.  
Luka giggled and raised her arms midway with her palms flatly facing up. She smiled and gave the presentation sign.  
"O-oh." Miku giggled. "Right." She chuckled anxiously.

"A-alright. Well, here it is. The knob shows you which direction to push it for the type of water. If you need anything, there's a phone by the tub. Press pound 1 and it should call me." Luka willed. She stepped out and went out of the girls bedroom. She hustled to the elevator and went into her bedroom once it reached the second floor.  
Closing the door behind her, she sprawled herself out on her bed.  
"Oh no oh no! Honestly, how is it that such a young girl can produce these, WRONG feelings in me?" Luka never liked a girl before. She never realized that she actually could have feelings for one. Miku waltzed into her life and completely transfigured her life around.

Miku sat in the tub and thought deeply to herself. "Luka is so beautiful, and sweet, and generous." she began to say aloud. She felt the longing of wanting to be with her. She wondered if Luka felt the same way. Miku's always known she's had a thing for girls but nothing ever blossomed from it. She clutched her chest but caught herself.  
"This is the same motion Luka did outside!" She exclaimed but clasped her mouth with her hand realizing she yelled pretty loudly.

"So, she was thinking of... someone..." Miku's heart fell. "W-who could she be thinking of..." A single tear crippled on her cheek. She didn't understand why she was so jealous or upset by this. They'd only met a few days ago and Luka already had this effect on her.

In a forthwith action, the nozzle from the bathtub which she turned to let out water sprung up. Water sprinkled everywhere.  
Miku panicked and screamed. She recalled that there was a phone that she could call Luka to.  
She dialed pound 1 and the ringing began. Placing the phone near her ear and covering her other ear with her index finger, she needed to block out the sound of water sputtering everywhere.  
"Luka! Luka! The nozzle came off and, and WATER! HELP!" Luka hung up the phone and rushed upstairs. It was only one flight away from her room.

When she decamped into the room she heard Miku's cries for help.  
"I'm coming in!" Luka announced right before she came in.  
Luka's eyes explored Miku's naked, wet, body. She snapped out of her daze to notice there was water EVERYWHERE.

Luka ran to the nozzle and stuck the knob back on. It worked.  
"I'm sorry Luka, it happened out of nowhere! I don't even know HOW!" Miku explained with acceleration.  
"No it's fine! This has happened before. It's not your fault." Luka tried to calm down the naked and bewildered girl.

"O-okay." Miku sighed.  
When she looked down she noticed she was naked and blushed bright crimson.  
"EEE!" She yelped.  
Luka turned quickly blushing too. "S-sorry, Miku. I-I didn't mean to come in with you looking like this." She bit her lip to keep from blabbering more about the subject.  
"No it's okay, I called you in here."  
Miku walked up to the blush-haired woman whom's face was now the same color as her hair.  
Miku's arms wrapped around Luka's waist and Miku gave a tight hug from behind. Still naked. Still wet.

"M-Miku, y-you're s-still n-naked a-and w-what are y-you d-doing?" Luka tensed up and walked forward, away from the tealette's grasp.

"Eto, I'll be down stairs." Luka hurried out.

"It's just the beginning..." Miku slyly said when Luka left. "If you were thinking of someone else, well, perhaps I can change that." She smirked.

* * *

**A/N: You peoples don't give me a break xD! LOL! It's fine, I love writing for people who actually want me to c:**

**I like all my reviews and thank you all! Really, even if you leave a review in every chapter, I don't mind! I love the support c: I'll update when I hit 17 reviews!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite.**

**I accept all opinions!**

**-Victoria**

**P.s.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Vocaloid. This shall be the disclaimer for previous and upcoming chapters .-.**


	6. Chapter 6 Inches Away

**Inches Away**

* * *

A few hours later, it was time for dinner. Luka sat across from Miku at the center of the mahogany table. Miku wore a tight gray dress with black pumps and her usual twin tails with curls at the end. Luka gazed at Miku while she sat down.

Miku previously apologized for making Luka feel uncomfortable.  
"No, it's okay. But, why did you hug me while you were n-naked?" Luka questioned with a quizzical expression. Miku was good at being put on the spot and with a drop of a pin knew a great lie.  
"No reason, I just wanted to make sure you weren't feeling bad about looking at me naked and wet." Miku knew she was seducing Luka, little did Luka realize though.  
Luka sweat-dropped. "Oh, o-okay." She forced out a grin and offered her to sit wherever she wanted. Miku chose in front of her.

"So, how are you liking this place?" Luka asked, trying to drain the awkward feelings in the atmosphere. Luka looked down her plate and gave a cheeky smile when she saw what she made: tuna. Not that she forgot she made it, but her heart felt lighter when she realized she was about to consume it.  
"It's very, very marvelous. I absolutely adore it!" Miku chirped gleefully.

Miku looked down at her glass plate. "Hey, how did you know I liked leeks?" Miku asked an amused and half-attentive Luka.  
"I didn't. Hiyama-san called an hour ago and I asked what you liked and, well, there it is!" She giggled slightly.  
"Oh, _you_ cooked this?" Miku put emphasis on the 'you', completely awed. She thought Luka had maids... and butlers... and tigers! and bears! Oh my!  
Luka chuckled. "Yes, I did. I love to cook and be active." Luka bought a three story house almost for the sole purpose of being able to climb up three flights of stairs.

"Oh, cool!" Miku squealed. "So, are you going to tell me why you were clutching your chest earlier today?" Miku insisted as she bit her leek. The juices seeping out and drowning her taste buds.

"I-I did, though. M-my dog-" Luka was interrupted. "No, the real reason. I know we're not that close. But, you can talk to me about it. I...I won't tell..." Miku solemnly half-smiled. Knowing inwardly the reason Luka did it was because she was thinking of someone.

Luka sighed in defeat. "Fine... I was thinking of someone." Luka spoke the words that caused Miku's heart to shatter into a million shards of fragile, cold, reflective glass.  
Miku hunched over a little bit. Even though she should have been prepared for the news since she had a glimpse of maybe it was true, the pain still stung anyways.  
"Oh." Miku said firmly, composing herself.  
"Yeah, but no worries. I feel better now!" Luka smiled wryly.  
"That's good!" Miku falsely perked up.

"Okay, well, when you're finished, leave the plate there and meet me in the living room. We've much to do still!" Luka ordered, scarfing down the last bit of tuna and french bread. She went to the kitchen and got some mouth wash, rinsed her mouth, and walked into the living room.

"Alright." Miku continued to stare at her leeks mumbling a soft whisper.  
Luka set up the equipment for recording a song she wrote for Miku called "Hato" A.K.A. "White Dove."

A few minutes later Miku came in, but she swiftly moved towards the rose-haired woman.  
She gained speed, and now, was only inches away from Luka's face.

* * *

**A/N: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH! Lol! I like this chapter, if I do say so myself c:.**

**Thanks for the reviews! Man, back-to-back! I love it! C:**

**Next update will be, let's make this harder... 23 reviews! Yes. Okay, bye!**

**-Victoria**


	7. Chapter 7 Anticipation

**Anticipation**

* * *

Miku's slow breaths whisked onto Luka's surprised face.

Miku curled her neck so her lips were near Luka's ear. She stretched her arm around her and grabbed the headphones on the table.  
"Shall we begin?" Miku whispered sensuously. Luka sweat-dropped again. "Y-y-yeah." She faltered.  
Miku gave a libidinous smile and dragged her eyes up and down Luka's body.  
She strode away and Luka was left, well, breathless. And more than a little confused. She never knew what a seductress Miku was. But now, Luka was going to play the game.

Luka walked behind Miku and where she was sitting. She bent down, her cleavage spared to Miku. Luka placed the papers containing the melody on the charcoal stand.  
Miku smirked as she thought to herself; "She can play good. But I can play better."

Miku uncrossed her legs and kicked off her pumps. She got comfortable on the small couch and let her legs shift into this mermaid position- to the side.  
She unbuttoned the top one on her dress. Her small cleavage was now showing slightly.

Luka etched herself near Miku and began playing the music she'd previously recorded while Miku was getting ready and such.  
"den den den den densetsu no

hotori mezashite sanzenri " She began.

~Time Skip~

The song was over and Miku's voice was tired, she wasn't though. It was around 9 pm when they finished.  
Miku skipped to the kitchen with Luka walking sparsely behind.  
When they stepped into the muggy elevator everything took a whole new feeling. The music in the elevator was changed. Suddenly it was Luka, singing this song that appeared to be made for a duet. Miku was becoming restless with question.  
"Hey, Luka... what song is this?" Miku asked. Luka turned to face her and looked up as if searching for the memory.  
"Magnet." She said finally.  
"Oh, that's such a pretty song. But, it sounds like it supposed to be a duet..." Miku added.

"It is, I just never found the right voice." Luka said nonchalantly.  
Miku looked away nervously. She was hoping if she could be the voice. She finally built up the courage just before the second floor bell rung. She grabbed Luka's hand in apprehension.  
"Wait." Miku blushed when she felt Luka's soft hands. "I-I was wondering... m-maybe I could be th-the voice..." She said. "Only if you want, though!" Miku added quickly.

"Yeah, sure. We'll record tomorrow." Luka smiled as she stepped out of the elevator. She turned back for a moment and giggled slightly.  
When the metal doors closed, Miku leaned back on the wall. She held her hands near her mouth and bit her soft, pink lips.

She reached her room to find Luka sitting on her bed.  
"I have to admit something to you, Miku..."

* * *

**A/N: LOL! You guys must _hate_ me right now xD!**

**But I wanted things to go a little slower. So, here's some anticipation for you ;)**

**Thanks for the reviews! I love ALL of them! You peoples are so sweet! :3 I'll update when I get 37 reviews, okie? :)**

**Review, Follow, Favorite.**

**I accept all opinions!**

**-Victoria**


	8. Chapter 8 Damn Phone!

**Damn Phone!**

* * *

Luka placed her hands at her sides, sighed, and got up from the bed. Her pulse grew acceleration with each clack of her heels on the cool, granite floor.  
Miku stood there awaiting for the words to come out of Luka's mouth. Instead, they never really came. Luka grabbed Miku's hands and stared lovingly into those river-like emerald eyes.

Miku blushed at the slight warmth she felt when Luka caressed her limbs. They were now standing in front of each other, outside of Miku's room, holding hands with arms stretched out, and gazing into a mixture of green and pink eyes.

Luka crept slightly closer to Miku, centimeters away from her soft pink lips.  
Just then, the phone rang. They cringed at the sound and Luka mouthed an apology. She walked a couple feet away where the phone lay.  
"Hello?"  
-incoherent sound-  
"Oh, it's your mom, Miku." Luka finally announced, disappointed that she couldn't kiss Miku.

"Hello? Mom?" Miku's heart was still pounding and her face still matched Luka's hair.  
"Hello, sweet heart. How was your first day there?" her mom was happy for her. This was Miku's dream.  
"It was," Miku looked at Luka and smiled admiringly, "amazing." Luka did this 'air out of nose' laugh and smiled. She blushed deep scarlet.

"That's good to hear, sweetie! Alright, call me tomorrow if anything exciting happens! I love you, bye!" Her mother obliviously said.  
Luka felt a little nostalgic, she heard Miku's mom and she thought of her mom.

~Flashback~

One day, Luka was at Crypton Studios when she received a disturbing phone call.  
"Megurine Luka speaking, hello?"  
"Are you the daughter of Teto Kasane?"  
"Yes, who is this?" She scrunched her eyebrows in concern.  
"My name is Meiko, I work at the hospital and I have some terrible news for you."  
Luka's heart fell.  
"W-what's wrong?"  
"Your mother, she... she died 10 minutes ago."  
Luka's mouth fell and tears stung her eyes.  
"We tried everything we could, I am so sorry for your loss."  
"NO!" Luka screamed and collapsed on the floor. She cried for years after.  
~End~

She was 17 herself when her mom died. She was 21 now and she still felt nostalgic.

"Okay, I love you too. Bye mom." Miku walked over to Luka and placed the phone beside her on the glass table.

"Where were we?" Miku seduced.  
"Hey, eto, I'm gonna go downstairs. I feel kind of sick." Luka lied.  
"Oh, I'm sorry." Miku backed off.  
"Do you need anything? A hot towel? Soup?" Miku was concerned. After all, she really did care for Luka.

"No, I'm fine. Thanks for worrying though." Luka gave a small smile and started walking away.  
"Okay, call me if you need anything." Miku was genuinely worried.  
"A-alright. Good night." Luka waved bye and headed down stairs.

She got to her bedroom, extended her arms out, and landed on her bead.  
She pushed a pillow on her face and started crying as she flicked the covers on.  
"I miss you." She whispered right before she fell asleep.

~Next day~

There was a knock on Luka's door. "Come in," she groaned. Luka wasn't a morning person, unfortunately, Miku was.  
"Rise and shine!" She sing-songed. "You're so mopey in the morning!"  
Luka shoved a pillow on her face to block out Miku's voice.

Miku jumped on the bed and glomped Luka.  
"Ouch!" Luka yelled taking the pillow off.

In the process of Luka sitting up, she bumped into Miku's lips. And for a brief instant, everything felt right.

* * *

**A/N: So, I didn't wait for 37 reviews. I'm too impatient for that! xD**

**I think I'm going to change the rating to M... Should I? Leave a review whether I should or not.**

**Now I'll update when I get the requested 37 reviews c:**

**Review, Favorite, Follow.**

**I accept all opinions c:**

**-Victoria**


	9. Chapter 9 Contemplate

**A/N: Whoa! one at the beginning! I know... But, I put "bead" in the last chapter instead of bed. I'm sorry, I fucking hate typos ._.**

* * *

**Contemplate**

* * *

Miku broke the kiss and looked at Luka wide-eyed. Luka caressed her lips and for some reason, still tried to grasp the previous actions back. She longed for more.  
"I am so sorry! I didn't mean to!" Miku almost had a nervous breakdown.  
Luka smiled shyly and leaned closer to Miku. Miku opened her mouth to speak but was interrupted by Luka's plump lips pushing onto hers.

Miku's eyes fluttered for a moment before she melted deep into the kiss. Luka leaned in more and it got deeper; their tongues massaging each other. Their hands intertwined in a humble fashion. They breathed deeply through their noses to avoid breaking apart. They felt like they could stay like that forever.

Eventually though, they broke away and looked at each other.  
Luka was confused though. She was still on the fence about liking another girl.

She stared at Miku for a second. Thinking about the consequences.  
"I'm gonna go... make breakfast!" Luka said quickly.

"O-oh, alright. Want me to he-"Miku tried.  
Luka interrupted; "No! It's fine! I got it!" Luka said.  
"Eto, okay?" Miku stayed on Luka's bed.

She sat there and contemplated what just happened.  
Why did Luka rush off? Didn't she want to stay with Miku a little bit more?  
All these questions running through her head.

Luka kept herself busy down stairs preparing the meal. Her heart was racing and she was still nervous for some reason. She didn't know how to react. Even though she initiated the kiss, and longed for more- she felt as though she didn't understand why. Yeah, she had feelings for her, but she didn't want to accept it. She didn't know how...

* * *

**A/N: This chapter is SO short. But for good reason. Next chapter you'll see the oh so desired glitches to this perfect union.**

**Keep 'em reviews comin'!**

**45 reviews, next chapter'll be posted! **

**Review, Favorite, Follow.**

**I accept all opinions c:**

**-Victoria**


	10. Chapter 10 A Daughter's Choice

**A Daughter's Choice**

* * *

2 weeks passed, they scarcely spoke to each other. Miku's 18th birthday was coming up in 3 days. Luka remembered that it was August 31st. She couldn't forget even if she tried.  
Luka still hadn't come to terms as to the feelings she exhibited for Miku. Miku tried to grasp Luka's old ways back, but it ended in failure. She gradually gave up and didn't try anymore.

The ruthless reality Luka faced was she really did like Miku. She liked her because Miku was sweet, but not that fake, sickening hyperactive sweet. She was the genuine sweet that only a handful of people possess. Miku was an intelligent girl that knew her place in the world. She never shoved her responsibilities on anyone else but herself.

Luka could go on for days, so she stopped herself right there.

Luka was sitting in the living room re-reading an old Black Butler manga. She heard footsteps pacing towards her.  
They stopped right in front of Luka, she looked up to identify who it was.  
"I want to know why you've changed with me since we kissed. And I want to know, NOW." Miku demanded. She looked more hurt than angry,though. A flicker of sadness pierced from her eyes and stabbed Luka. Luka suddenly felt horrible because she knew that she was purposefully avoiding contact with Miku.

Miku was tapping her foot with growing impatience.  
Luka's fence finally toppled and landed adjacent to Miku. She needed already to confess. She might not do it as romantic as it could be, but it was time and, she was ready.

"Truth is," Luka began, getting up from her seat. "I like you. A lot, actually. But you see, I never thought I could like a girl and it was a complete surprise to me when I first met you that... that this immense flame could consume my heart."  
She was close to Miku; Placing a hand on the pleading face, Luka softly rubbed her cheek.  
"I like you so much. I just never brought myself to embrace the fact of the matter."

Miku thought and thought about this moment for countless nights. It was finally happening and she was... upset. It wasn't the way she pictured it rolling out. She rejected Luka's hand and pulled it down.

"That's not an excuse! You have NO idea how much you hurt me, Luka!" She was livid. Did Luka really think that that was all she had to do to make it better? Well, if she did, it was wrong.

"No, I didn't. I really am sorry for everything I did. Or, more to say, didn't do. It was wrong of me and selfish and..." She paused. "I'm sorry." Luka uttered in a barely audible whisper.

Miku pushed her anger back and began to view the situation as a whole instead of just her point of view. She sighed when she realized she'd act the same way in Luka's shoes. She walked closer to Luka, but not too close to give the impression of wanting to kiss her.

"It's okay." She finally said. She sighed once more and brought her arms around Luka.  
She hugged her and they stayed like that for a long time.  
Hoping that the on-coming months would be not only bearable, but accepting.

They both thought about what this would do to their careers.  
Would this put everything in jeopardy for them?

~Miku's Birthday~

"MIKU! GET UP!" This time, Luka put an alarm to wake herself up. But since she knew she'd go crazy, she set two other ones up. Just in case.

"Luuukaaa..." Miku whined, not wanting to get up for once.  
"Yes, love?" It was a pet-name Luka used for her.  
"I don't want to get up!" Miku groaned again.

"Well, I'll drag you up." Luka touched Miku but she got shocked.  
"sss!" Luka groaned. "Ooh girl, you shock me like an electric feel!" She quoted MGMT, Luka giggled a little and poked Miku's head.

Miku couldn't help but laugh at Luka's wits.  
"Fine." She agreed. Slowly getting up with her hair a mess, Luka began to giggle at her bed head.  
Miku just smiled and pretended she looked fine so she wouldn't turn self-conscious.

Luka pop-kissed Miku and smiled exuberantly.

~Time skip; Party~

Everything in this whole bash was turning out well. But there was one thing that they feared the worst.

Miku's mom. She wasn't big on the whole "homosexual" scene. So it could either turn out really good or catastrophic. Miku's mother tended to over exaggerate a tiny bit.

"You a-and Luka are... WHAT?!"

* * *

**A/N: I'm making things a bit harder, sue me c;**

**Well, next update is when I hit 52 reviews.  
I keep giving weird numbers. LOL, oh well.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow.**

**I accept all opinions c:**

**-Victoria**


	11. Chapter 11 Glint Of Silver

**A/N: I am so sorry for keeping you all waiting, here's a longer chapter for compensation. I apologize again. A lot's been happening and I just wasn't up for writing. That should be no excuse though, sorry sorry sorry. :/ Oh and the Magnet thing, they'll sing it soon. This chapter should explain why I wanted to wait until later c:**

* * *

**Glint Of Silver**

* * *

Miku stood next to Luka while breaking the news to Miku's mom. Miku let go of Luka's hand and walked closer to her mother. She placed a hand on her mother's shoulders.  
"Mom, I know it's hard to take in. I just hope that you accept this." Miku smiled willingly, and gave an apologetic expression.

Miku's mother dropped her shoulders, Luka guessed from relief. Relief of what? "Miku, sweetie, I always knew you liked girls. I just got surprised that it was Luka. I do accept this, I accept you and Luka. I just wish you'd told me earlier, though.

"I know I can exaggerate things, but I want you to feel like you can tell me anything." Miku's mom hugged her and smiled gladly.  
"I'm sorry, mom." Miku choked up.  
"Well, tell me girls, how'd it happen?" She chuckled slightly.

They sat down on a purple love seat and explained their feelings and problems that have occurred while they were living together. Miku's mom nodded in understanding.

When they were done Miku's mom hugged them both and welcomed Luka to the family, she hoped that she'd take care of her baby girl.  
"Well, let's not let this party go to waste. Go on girls, have fun." She waved the two ladies away.

"Your mom is pretty cool. She seems to really love you." Luka smiled, but Miku noticed the hint of bitterness and sadness that clung on her voice.  
"What's wrong, Luka?" Miku asked in a motherly tone.  
"Well, there's something you don't know about me. I am not sure if you've picked up on it, but, I don't have a mother." Miku's eyebrows lifted and eyes widened.

"No, I-I haven't. I'm so sorry, Luka." Miku lowered her head and gave a frown.

"It's fine," Luka gave an assuring smile and rubbed Miku's back. "It's not your fault. It was such a freak thing that, it happened out of no where. No need to apologize.

"Now, let's not this bum us, LET'S PARTAY!" Luka hollered.  
Miku smiled and enjoyed Luka's attempt to make her cheer up. So, she went along and did what she was told.

Luka was the type of person that never meant any harm, she just wanted everyone to be happy. She didn't like anything unfair and she disliked confrontation.  
She was sweet and genuine. Peachy and goofy. And just the perfect amount of confidence, not arrogance. She never crossed that line.

She was pretty black and white, there really was no gray area with her. Not complicated at all, either you knew her and loved her, or you knew her and hated her. Simple as that.

Miku was a girl who was as innocent as they get, but sometimes she can be real... frisky. Kinky is more the word. She omitted a vibe of being free. She herself almost symbolized free. The way she swayed when she sang, she closed her eyes and felt the music. She freed everyone in the audience through her empowering lyrics. She can be a goofball but be completely serious too. She picked her battles carefully and stayed a cold exterior. If you were lucky, you'd see her break.

They were dancing to a slow song that someone else requested the DJ to play.  
Carefully wrapping her arms around Miku's waist, Miku placed her hand on Luka's shoulder as they clasped the left over hands.

On the far side of the room, there was this suspicious individual staring at them precariously.  
He really didn't like homosexuals. He thought they deserved to burn in hell, and he was almost definitely determined to ruin their lives. He was there because of press, Miku was already becoming greatly famous and some paparazzi snuck in.

His name was Piko. Piko Utatane.  
He took a snap shot of the two. Luka and Miku turned in the direction of the flash and saw a glint of silver.  
They shrugged it off and kept slow dancing.

~Next Morning~

Miku was awoken by a phone call once again.  
"Miku, we have a problem."

~A little while later~

"So, these pictures leaked out?" Miku held the magazine in her hand, and on the cover was her and Luka slow dancing. The title was: "Biggest pop stars! DATING?" And some other stuff about how homosexuality is a wrong relationship. "Yep." Kiyoteru said sighing. Miku would call him everyday and she told him everything about Luka and her. He was very accepting but knew there'd be problems with the media and the audience.

At the bottom right corner of the glossed paper, was a picture of this man with silver hair and different colored eyes. One aqua and one emerald. A hair sticking up that looked like a "P." His name was scribbled in cursive.  
"Pictures by: Piko Utatane." She read aloud.  
"That guy was at my party yesterday. Yeah, yeah! I noticed him sitting there with a drink in his hand eyeing us." She scrunched her eye brows and noticed a P.O. box number also.

Taking out a sheet of paper from her leather blue purse, she wrote down the address.  
Luka wasn't around at that time, Miku decided to let her sleep in.  
She left a note on the kitchen table saying: "Went out with Hiyama-san, be back in a little bit. Call me if anything."

Luka read the note and smiled. She hadn't told Miku "I love you" yet. But for some reason wanted it to be written at the end of the paper.  
She wasn't planning on doing it though, not yet. There was a ring of the doorbell.

She opened the large door and gave a confused look to the person standing behind the door.  
"Hello, my name is Utatane Piko. And I have a proposition for you."

* * *

**A/N: I'M SO EVIL. But, here's the juiciness c;**

**57 reviews** **for next chapter c:**

Review, Favorite, Follow.  
I accept all opinions c:

**-Victoria**


	12. Chapter 12 Five Steps Ahead

**Five Steps Ahead**

* * *

"I have hidden camera's all over this manor. You can either kick Miku out, and live as a good human being, or you can get embarrassed over and over again by me leaking pictures. Your call, Luka-san."  
Luka glared squint-eyed to the pip squeak that stand in front of her.  
"How _DARE_ you?!

"How_ DARE_ you come into _MY_ home and threaten _ME_? It's **_NONE OF YOUR BUSINESS_** what I do with _MY_ life. Get **OUT**!" She slammed the door in his face and rushed up stairs.  
Dialing Miku's phone number, she wondered if she knew anything about it.  
The growing ring was becoming the pace of her pulse. She was becoming terrified at what might happen.

"Hello? Luka?" Luka sighed from pure relief.  
"Miku! There's this guy that literally came here and THREATENED that if I don't kick you out he'll leak more pictures. He claims there's camera's all over this-" Something caught her eye and she squinted to see it clearer. Inside her vase with flowers by the phone, was a small camera. She growled, dropped the phone, and pulled the camera out.

Catapulting it to the granite floor, it broke into hundreds of small pieces. She grunted while she stomped it, savoring the feeling of destroying the vile equipment of this man. Bending down to grab the phone, she panted into the mic.  
"I'm sorry. I just found a camera in my roses."  
Miku laughed a little to her self thinking about how that sounded off.  
"I'm sorry, Luka. I didn't know I'd bring so much trouble for you." Miku frowned and Kiyoteru rubbed her back in comfort.

"It's not your fault. I fell for you too. Look, where are you? We need to talk," she eyed her house. "Privately."  
"I'm at the cafe by the two red buildings." Miku spoke into her cell phone.  
"I'll be there." Luka walked into the elevator and found a camera placed on top of one of those metal bars. She growled again and smashed it.

When she reached the floor she needed to, she scrammed to her room and checked thoroughly for camera's. Thinking she checked every nook and cranny, she changed clothing and headed out.

~At the cafe~

Luka sat across from Kiyoteru and Miku with a professional essence to her.  
"Well, what are we gonna do about it?" Luka asked to the general air.  
Kiyoteru was the first to speak up.  
"Well," he started, giving a tilt to his head. "It's likely for him to return to your house. Set up camera's for yourself, you'll have proof for the police." Luka twirled her hair and thought for a moment.

"That's not a bad idea... let's go buy a camera at Best Buy or something." She suggested.  
"Alright, let's do that." Kiyoteru agreed.  
"Wait wait wait." Miku waved her hands to stop everyone from proceeding. "Who knows for sure if he'll really show up again?"  
"We don't know. But it's better than nothing." Luka convinced.

"Okay, then."

~Home~

At the front door of Luka's house was a letter. She picked it up and walked inside.  
Miku, Kiyoteru, and Luka sat by the bar of the kitchen.  
Opening the envelope carefully, she gently slid out what was inside.

"Read it out loud." Miku insisted.

"Okay." Luka agreed.

"Dear Luka,

It's Piko, again. I just wanted to say that I saw my tapes. You still haven't kicked Miku out. Huh. I thought you were smarter than that. Well, it's time to take action.

Regards,  
Piko Utatane"

"What an idiot!" Kiyoteru rang.  
"He's completely idiotic, he just gave us even more proof to give to the police." He was right. And at the back of the lined paper was scribbled an address.  
Miku gasped. "That's his P.O. box number! Wow. He really is an idiot."

Piko sat watching from his computer room. Laughing viciously at the stupid people that are being shown in front of him. He was always, five steps ahead.

* * *

**A/N: You guys must _hate _me. But what's done is done c;**

**Thanks for the reviews! I'll update when I get 65 reviews. Okay? BUT I'll make it longer if I get more than that c;**

**Good bye!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow.**

**I accept all opinions c:**

**-Victoria**


	13. Chapter 13 I Thought About It

**I Thought About It**

* * *

Nobody knew what Piko was really planning. But it went a little something like how when they get to the mailbox they'll find the letter Piko has for them. It was a flawless plan, so he thought.

"You heard that Piko! We're gonna find you!" Miku shouted in a childish way to the atmosphere around her. Stomping her foot and giving a grilling scowl to the roof and walls.  
Piko had managed to work around the fingerprint situation with the letter. He also grasped the ability to put some other person's hair on it, to give the illusion of someone else framing him. It was a great plan... on paper.

Luka thought to herself trying to come up with a solution. She thought that Piko was too intelligent to just leave evidence without thinking about it twice, or even thrice. "He must have set this up," she thought.  
"Guys, guys. I doubt he's stupid enough to actually, PURPOSEFULLY, leave evidence around. Maybe we - ." She stopped herself, realizing she had no privacy to discuss what she wanted to.  
"I'll talk to you about it tomorrow. I am so APPALLED that this man dare ruin my privacy!" Luka screeched. Her head was about to burst, and Miku found it sort of attractive. Heck, even Kiyoteru had a bulge...

Miku and Luka said bye to Kiyoteru and went upstairs. It was only morning, but they were exhausted with emotion. And just to piss off Piko a little, slept in the same bed. But boy, did they not think that one through. -Click-

~Next Morning~

Miku awoke before Luka did. She looked around and saw that they slept through the whole last day and until now which was... Seven in the morning. She jerked back in surprise.  
"Wow, who knew I'd sleep this long..." She looked at Luka next to her and smiled. She looked so serene and tranquil.  
She slowly opened her eyes and said groggily: "Could you not stare at me asleep..." Miku blushed deep and she felt her whole body grow in heat. She stumbled upon her words.  
"N-no, it's just you were asleep and you looked so c-calm I..." She sighed. "Forget it." She said in finality.  
Luka giggled and propped herself up on her elbow. Petting Miku's head with her spare hand. Miku couldn't help but smile. They soon flopped out of bed and heard a shutter click once again. Miku looked around to find the direction of the noise, but she couldn't follow it exactly since it only clicked once.

"Luka..." she whispered in her ear. "I think he took another picture of us." Miku became extremely worried and thought of the possibilities that he could somehow turn this around and make it seem worse than what is actually was.  
Luka was left so mad that she couldn't even speak. She made wailing gestures and jerking movements and that was it. They were still in their night clothes when Luka clasped Miku's hand, grabbed sunglasses, a wig, and pulled her into the car.

They sat in silence while they adjusted the last few touches of their disguises. Even though their night clothes still looked unusual, they looked like commoners so it didn't really matter to them. Miku asked Luka where they were going but she didn't reply. Miku decided not to press further because she knows how Luka gets when she's pressured.

They arrived at a small park across town, it took them about an hour and a half to reach the destination. They climbed out of the Audi and Luka asked Miku to join her on the swings.  
"Miku, I thought about it... maybe you should move out. Just for now, though. Until this whole thing subsides. Your career is just starting, mine has already been going. I want to figure out a solution to this, then as soon as it's over, I'd like you to come live with me again."  
Miku sat speechless, looking to the sand and trying to search for an answer in the beige grains.

After some time she answered with a grim "fine." A slight trickle of a tear slid down her pale cheek. Luka stood up, lifted her chin, and kissed her passionately for what felt like hours.

The next day, Miku was out.

* * *

**A/N: I shouldn't even be posting... I needed one more guys! .-.**

**I just finished my winter showcase and it was great! Not like any of you care .-.**

**Well'p I'm not gonna put a "goal" number of reviews. Just. Whatever.**


	14. Chapter 14 Magnet

**Magnet**

* * *

Four weeks passed, Miku was at the top of the charts and Luka was closely behind. Luka tried to reach Miku on her cell phone countless times back stage. All she wanted to do was protect Miku and protect what they had. She didn't know it'd turn out to be like this. The tabloids finally gave up on their relationship and things subsided. In the end, Miku never answered.

**Miku's POV (A/N: -gasp- POV CHANGE!)**

* * *

When Luka told me that I had to leave, all I could think about was how every syllable of her sentence, slowly pummeled my heart to powder. I searched for an answer, I had a billion questions. I wondered why she would let him come between us. I wondered if she even cared about me at all. But all I could sum up at that moment was "fine."  
She kissed me, and at that instant I knew, things would never be the same.

Four weeks, she called every single day. I never answered though, I didn't care. My walls were built up and I slowly hardened my heart. We were together for a total of four months, and I loved- or so I thought, every single second of it. But for some reason, I never told her how much I actually loved her. It was stupid of me I guess, to even think that she'd feel the same way back. Now, though, I was just done with it. The childish energy I gave off was dim, my eyes looked dead, and I was slowly slipping from the grip of sanity.

Engaging in casual dates, I found a boy named Kaito. I held feelings for him, but still, every moment of every day I thought of Luka.  
The paparazzi soon printed pages upon pages of how I was dating the "SENSATIONAL KAITO SHION!" I was annoyed, but it was what it was. I explained to Kaito my situation and he said that he'd help me in getting the paparazzi's attention away from Luka and I. Sometimes, I wish I didn't even sign with Crypton. I'm just so done with it.

"Miku, you're on." Kiyoteru commanded me. I stepped on stage and heard a familiar song. One of which, though, I didn't write. Nor was written for me...

It triggered memories of the elevator song, I downloaded it soon after and eventually learned it. I flipped my head to look at Kiyoteru. Next to him was the always gorgeous, Luka Megurine. The girl I knew I loved.

She smiled and walked on stage, the crowd cheering and chanting. The music cued me to begin singing.

kahosoi hi ga kokoro no haji ni tomoru

itsu no manika moe hirogaru netsujou

watashi no chou fukisoku ni tobi mawari

anata no te ni rinpun wo tsuketa

[Luka/Miku]karami au yubi hodoite kuchibiru kara shita he to

[Luka/Miku]yurusarenai koto naraba naosara moe agaru no

[Miku/Luka]dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii

[Miku/Luka]machigai nado nain da to omowasete

[Miku/Luka]KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii

[Miku/Luka]miwaku no toki ni yoishire oborete itai no

[Luka] sokubaku shite motto hitsuyou toshite

itoshii nara shuuchaku wo misetsukete

[okashii] no ga tamaranaku suki ni naru

ikeru TOKO made ikeba ii yo

[Miku/Luka]mayoi konda kokoro nara kantan ni tokete yuku

[Miku/Luka]yasashisa nante kanjiru hima nado nai kurai ni

[Luka/Miku]kurikaeshita no ha ano yume ja nakute

[Luka/Miku]magire mo nai genjitsu no watashi tachi

[Luka/Miku]furete kara modorenai to shiru

[Luka/Miku]sore de ii no... dare yori mo taisetsu na anata

[Miku]yoake ga kuru to fuan de naite shimau watashi ni

[daijoubu] to sasayaita anata mo naite ita no?

[Miku/Luka]dakiyosete hoshii tashikamete hoshii

[Miku/Luka]machigai nado nain da to omowasete

[Miku/Luka]KISU wo shite nurikaete hoshii

[Miku/Luka]miwaku no toki ni yoishire oboretai

[Luka/Miku]hikiyosete MAGNET no you ni

[Luka/Miku]tatoe itsuka hanarete mo meguri au

[Luka/Miku]fureteite modorenakute ii

[Luka/Miku]sore de ii no dare yori mo taisetsu na anata

The lights dimmed and I felt the adrenaline all hit me, the screams of the adoring fans, the love of my life standing right next to me, the song that completed our love, I was adrift on cloud nine.  
Luka walked close to me and kissed me. The kiss was the most meaningful one yet. I slid my hand in her hair and leaned in closer. The lights turned on, and everyone in the crowd gasped. The person to break the silence shouted "YEAH! LET THEM BE HAPPY!"  
I pulled away and giggled.  
The crowd lunged the same amount of energy as before, their screams of approval lifted us.

Luka started to tear up and those once vibrant blue eyes were now watery, oceanic. "I'm sorry." She whispered in my ear.  
I started to cry too, but not with sadness. With utter joy and happiness. I had everything I needed and I didn't care who thought it was wrong. My heart fluttered and I kissed her again. "I love you."

**Third Person Pov**

* * *

Piko stood watching in the crowd.

* * *

**A/N: I'M ALIVE! I'm soooooo sorry I haven't updated in FOREVER. But, guise, my views are going down :c  
****Tell people about this story, that is, if you really like it.  
**

**Okay, 70 reviews. I love you all!**

**Review, Favorite, Follow.**

**I accept all opinions c:**

**-Victoria**


	15. Chapter 15 Bye

**Bye**

* * *

Luka went wide-eyed and stared at Miku. "Wha-what?" She was shocked, not believing what was coming out of the tealette's mouth. Could it be true? Was she dreaming? Miku's eyes once more filled with tears of joy and the crowd kept roaring. "I love you, Luka! I love you so much." Luka leaned in and kissed her passionately. Savoring the sweet taste of her partner.

Luka pulled away and looked lovingly into Miku's eyes. She had to lean in next to her ear and say what she wanted to, as Miku did. The cheering crowd was still bashfully screaming. "I love you so much. Thank you." She smiled and pressed her forehead against Miku's.

When they got off stage, and reconvened back stage. Miku was heavily curious about why Luka would do this even though Piko was still on their asses. Luka led her to the couch that was nicely placed at the back of the aqua room. It was custom designed for Miku. But the fame never got to her head, she always humbly and graciously accepted those gifts. Never asking for them in the first place.

"So, Luka... I have a question." Miku started when she sat down and got comfortable next to Luka.  
"Yes, honey?" She replied, taking a sip of the coffee on the table. A pink tinge brushed Miku's cheek at the sound of her pet-name. Luka set down the cup and waited for Miku to respond. "Um... what happened with Piko?"  
"Oh! That." She sighed, but continued. "I-I'm still working on that. I've managed to destroy all the camera's I find, but somehow he still manages to take pictures and print them." Miku recalled seeing a picture of Luka without makeup and it being printed all over page six about how a lady should be up-kept in that area. Miku lifted her eyebrows and widened her eyes at the realization. "Oh right. I remember."  
"And the worst part is I can't find where those camera's are located since he cuts the background out. It's so frustrating!" Luka clenched her fist so long her knuckles were painted white. Miku scooted closer to Luka and planted a generous peck on the cheek. Caressing her back in smooth circles to calm down her lovely lady.

Luka tensed a little at her touch, but slowly relaxed and un-balled her fists; the blood being able to circulate again.  
Luka heaved one last breath and brought her arm to her head in one motion. She leaned back and covered her eyes with her forearm and sighed countless times. Miku side-smiled and patted Luka's leg. Luka felt a tingling sensation but immediately brushed it away.  
"So, what are you planning on doing?"  
Luka sat back up and looked at the worried expression on Miku's face. She was determined to not let anything come in between them ever again. She placed her hand on Miku's arm and leaned in to kiss her. She asked permission for entrance and Miku let her in. Completely forgetting the question she asked. After a minute, Miku pulled away and brought her index finger on Luka's still puckered lips.

"Answer me." Miku demanded.  
Luka sighed and looked away, still blushing from the kiss. Right before she was about to speak, Piko came strolling in. "What do_ you_ want?!" Luka and Miku shouted simultaneously.  
"I only came to congratulate the two of you. It seems that more of the public has accepted this disgusting union." He contorted his face to make it appear as if he smelled a horrible odor. "Leave us alone!" Luka shouted, not resisting any of her anger any longer.  
"And why should I do that?" Piko stated raising his left eyebrow in an intimidating fashion.

"GUARDS!" Luka yelled, preparing for this ahead of time.  
"Wh-what?" He stuttered, as he was being cornered by huge men. He had no idea of what was about to come. The men picked him up and resisted his wails and kicks and yells. Right before exiting the door he let out one last scream. "You'll pay for this, I PROMISE!" The door slammed shut. Miku sat there, awe-strucked. Trying to process everything that just happened.

"L-Luka, w-what do you think he'll d-do?" Miku stumbled, her heart racing faster than ever. Heaving breaths, she tried to regain her composure.  
Luka walked over to her once again and reminisced the possibilities of her actions. But, she did think it through. She was just planning on clearing everything out of her house and hiring someone to clean it, saying it's for spring or something. Either they, or she, will find the camera's with everything cleared out.

"You don't worry about a thing, I've got the perfect idea. Just relax, and ease yourself." She smiled, full of love, and patted Miku's head. Caressing her smooth, polished, almost porcelain, left cheek. Miku blushed, still, at the contact. Even after four months, she still felt giddy when Luka came near her. "Okay, Luka-chan." Luka said to drop formalities, so it felt funny using it. But she liked the ring of it, so did Luka.  
"I like the sound of that, you should call me that more often." What Miku didn't know was how Luka melted at hearing her name roll off of Miku's tongue.

Luka had to wait another hour or so for Miku to finish her concert. The crowd chanted for the song "Magnet" again. Luka and Miku gave in and sang the song as the final performance.

That night, Miku slept over. Luka's been thinking about taking it to the next level but she doesn't want to push Miku over her limits. She sighed again that day for the ump-teenth time. Imagining what it would be like to be with her. She shook the thoughts out and blood-rushed all the way to her toes. She felt a little ashamed and averted her eyes from Miku's sleeping face. She looked angelic under the glimmer of the moonlight. Luka turned to her other side and sighed... again.

The next day they got to work on taking everything out in the porch, she even hired guards just in case anyone else wanted to sneak in. It took them a full day to take everything out and into three moving trucks... full sized.

The worker that was supposed to clean arrived the next day to clean up the residue of Luka's belongings.  
"Megurine-Sempai, there's a small digital device here." The worker held up a small black camera, almost the same jet-black as the workers hair.  
"Mizki-san, thank you for keeping a keen eye. Hand that to me, please." Luka asked, extending her arm out.  
She destroyed it, explaining to Mizki that if she sees anymore, to destroy it and tell her about it afterwards.

**Piko's POV**

* * *

I sat in the cellar, waiting for the person I called to come and bring the things I asked for.  
Twenty minutes passed and he came.  
"You got the stuff?" I said, but it came out as a fail. He laughed at me and handed me over what I asked for.  
"Here, Piko." He said between giggles.  
"Shut up, you giggling idiot. Thanks though, see ya."  
"No problem."  
"Bye, Kaito."  
"Bye."

* * *

**A/N: I can almost feel the slaps that all of you want to give me. But, hey, it needs to get juicy ;)**

**Leave a review, PLEASE PLEASE PLEASE. Let me know how much you love/hate the story. I'd appreciate both c:**

**Okay, 73 reviews, AT LEAST.**

**Review, Favorite, Follow. I accept all opinions c:**

**-Victoria **

**P.S.**

**Sorry for being late-ish, I hadn't even turned my laptop on until today. Well, my mother's waiting for me. BEEN waiting for me for hours now to leave. Eheh. Okay. BYE!**

**-Victoria**


	16. Chapter 16 Ready

**A/N: I need to aplogize, I haven't updated in almost a month. So much has been going on and I was off my game with this whole ordeal. I'm sorry to all who actually like reading. This chapter is dedicated to the best teacher/person I know and will always love, Ms. T Fons. Yeah, I know what your first name is, but you know. Interwebs.. So, everyone, again, sorry for the IMMENSE delay. Here's a chapter, please enjoy. By the by guys, I NEED A BETA. PM ME IF YOU WANT TO BE MY BETA! Oh, and if there's mistakes, sorry. Didn't proof read :D**

* * *

**Ready**

With stalking breaths, Mizki walked out of the mansion with a hefty bag full of debris of Luka's home.  
"M...Megurine-sempai... I am finished with your home. M-may I go home now?" Mizki asked, trying to sound as polite and as non-exhausted as possible. But it was a dead give away. She was extremely tired by the time she was due to leave. Luka felt sorry for the poor lady, but she just gave sympathetic smile and said yes. Mizki was walking out when she realized she forgot to tell her that there was one camera that she couldn't pluck out of the wall. But right before she could, the door was shut. She was too embarrassed to knock again, so she decided she'd tell her next time. Shrugging, Mizki walked off.

"Miku?" Luka called out, an echo going resonating through the house. Luka lost Miku in the midst of preparation. She walked up the familiar marble steps and marveled at the unusual sound the floor makes when her heels clack on them. "Yes?" A muffled reply came out of her right side. She knocked on Miku's door and Miku opened.  
"Honey, you know you can just walk in. I'm fine with it." Miku insisted, smiling at the gorgeous woman before her.

Luka smiled and was let in. She sat on Miku's bed and looked at Miku intently.  
"I found all the camera's today." She gave an eyebrow raise and a sly smile. "That's great!" Miku leaped forward and latched on Luka's neck. Looping her slender arms around and pulling the pinkette forward, getting a lung-full of an intoxicating smell of cherry... and... tuna? She giggled a little to herself. "Want to go out to eat? I have my guards here, they'll take care of the house and stuff." Miku let go and explored the idea. "Sure, what do you want to eat, Luka?" Luka melted. Hearing her name combined with the sound of Miku's voice made her almost leap for joy.

Unbeknownst to Luka, Miku was waiting for an answer. Luka was still reminiscing the sound of Miku's voice. "Hello...?" Miku waved a hand in front of Luka's face to catch her attention. Luka dejected when she was brought out of her dream, and pouted until she saw Miku's face in front of her. "Well?" Miku intersected once again. "Oh! Right... sushi?" Sliding off Miku's bed, she straightened her outfit.

"Sure!"

_~At Sushi Sake~_

"Hello, how may I help you?" A rather odd looking boy came up to us. He had a bandage on one eye and spoke with a funny accent. Almost new.  
"Hello, I would like a spicy tuna roll with a LOT of tuna. A LOT." Luka made it clear.  
"I would like a California roll with leeks on the side. " Miku shyly gave her order.  
"Will that be-" The waiter stopped. "Are you two the famous Megurine Luka and-" Luka put a hand over his mouth and nearly glomped him. "Shh! Yes, it's us. But we're here incognito. We just want one day," she let go of him. "One day to be together. Really together. So, please... don't scream our names out." Luka gave a side smile. The waiter, whom's name-tag says "Oliver" just nodded and asked them if they wanted a drink. Shaking their head's, he was off smiling sheepishly. Very flustered by his encounter of these two beauties.

After some time, the food came and they ate up. It was kind of a regular date. Some laughs, small talk, but it was different. Luka felt she needed to say something during the meal. "Miku.." Miku looked up from munching on a leek. "Yes?"  
Luka shifted in her seat a little. "Well, I've been um, thinking..." Miku sat up with ears attentively perked. Sort of like a puppy!  
"What is it?" Last time Miku had heard something like that, Luka was basically breaking up with her.

"I want... I... never mind " Luka brought her gaze to the ground and tried to get the disgusting thoughts out of her head. Miku tilted her head and examined the beautiful woman before her. She noticed, albeit too late, what Luka meant. Luka already tried injecting another subject.  
"No, Luka. I know what you're trying to say..." Miku grew a pink tinge on her cheek and sighed out.  
"I'm ready." Luka's head jerked up and met Miku's gaze. "R-really?"  
Miku coddled Luka's hand and nodded her head sincerely.

* * *

**Kaito's POV**

I knocked on the large mahogony door and waited for the two ladies. The camera's in place on my watch.

-Flashback-

_"I'm sorry, Kaito. But I need you to help me please." I was crushed, Miku broke my heart. I actually had feelings for her. I was about to start crying when I thought of a perfect plan to get her to pay for the heart break she caused me. I help back a whimper and agreed. She explained to me all the love she actually felt for Luka but that it was a wrong feeling. It made me feel as though my heart was in a vice. But I stayed there. I stayed just so it can fuel my hate fire. **(A/N: LOL. Hate fire...)**_

_So, I sat there. Listening about her love and joy and total lust for "LUKAA!" She would sob in my shoulder sometimes. When things got really rough, she would call me at two in the morning and ask me to go over. I was always there, but she never saw me as more than a friend. I ate tons of ice cream, (even more than usual), and sobbed. And sobbed. And sobbed. AND SOBBED. WELL, I'M DONE SOBBING. IT'S MY TIME TO REAP THE WRATH OF...THE ICE CREAM LORD!_

__-End-

So, now here I am. Ready to put my plan in action, with Piko's help of course. But, since he's in the slammer, I have to initiate this show.

Miku came out beaming. "KAITO-KUN!" Wrapping her arms around me and giving me the best hug I've ever received. I sniffed in her amazing smell of lavender.  
I looked into her eyes, those cool emerald eyes, and I couldn't bring myself to do it. I couldn't bring myself to ruin this precious girls life. She was finally happy, and I couldn't be the one to take that away from her. I don't think I'd be able to live with myself. I felt like I was shrinking. I did what I felt I needed to do. Turn around and run.

* * *

**Miku's POV**

Hmm. Why did he leave in such a rush? Well, he looked like he was reminiscing something really upsetting. Maybe he remembered he had to do something. I'm not sure. But whatever it was, it looks like it really affected him. I can see him running, and... tears? Yeah, tears, running down his face. I better call him later.

* * *

**Luka's POV**

Miku came in my room with a robe on. What is she-

"Miku!"

* * *

**A/N: Sooo, ya. I need a beta. Like, bad. PM me! And, um... I'm sorry again. I'm announcing though, that I will be updating less often. I still would like my goal reviews to be met, but yeah. Not so I can update. Sorry :c**

**But yes, less often. I just don't have the time. Like, once every week or two weeks. But they will be longer, that I promise, okie? Well, yes. 80 reviews! PLEASE!**

**Follow, Favorite, Review!**

**I accept all opinions c:**

**-Victoria**


	17. Chapter 17 Ice Cream!

**A/N: AHH I'm sorry I'm sooo late. I've been uber busy, and yeah... beta LOL. I love you all and I hope you know :3**

* * *

**Ice Cream!**

"Miku!"  
"Yes?" She purred seductively. She waltzed towards me, taking long strides, edging near my body. "What are y-you doing?" I asked, trembling. "Well, I said I was ready." She smirked and I knew exactly what she was talking about.  
~Time Skip~

" ..." I gasped. "Amazing." Miku finished my sentence. "Yeah." I was panting and lying next to the most amazing, beautiful, and sexy woman I knew.  
She clasped my hand and sent the same electric pulse through my body, like the one I felt the first day we met. I felt the same adrenaline rush, I just had a nagging feeling to hold her. Keep her dear to my body and fall asleep.

As though she read my mind, she scooted near me and wrapped her arms around my waist. I layed my chin on her head and played with her thick, long, tresses of teal hair. The feeling was bliss as I ran my fingers through her hair. Silk engulfing my hand. She looked up at me and I bent down to peck her lips.

"Luka, I love you so much. But, there's something we have to talk about."

**Kaito's POV**

Walking downtown, my tears finally dried. I have the stains on my cheek and the puffy red eyes, but all in all, since my hyperventilating stopped, I feel better. I sat down on a bench and searched for answers. After a few minutes of quietly sobbing once again, I felt a small tap on my shoulder. As I turned around I saw a girl with green, choppy hair and red goggles. She sat down next to me.

"What's wrong?" She sounded twelve. "Nothing, the girl I loved just broke my heart is all." I sniffed and sighed. "Oh, well, I'm sorry. Want me to buy you some ice cream? In my opinion, it makes everything better." I widened my eyes and nodded at an impressive speed. "Thank youuu..." I dragged. "Oh, my name is Megpoid Gumi. You can call me Gumi-chan, if you like." I smiled. "Thank you, Gumi-chan. How old are you, anyway?" We walked up to the ice cream stand. "I'm eighteen, but everyone says I look younger. And youuu..." she dragged on as well. "Shion Kaito, you can call me Kaito-Kun. And I am eighteen aswell." She looked up at me and smiled, she had a stunning smile.

We talked for a good two hours. She told me how she was aspiring to be a singer. Apparently, she just moved back here and is kind of growing used to everything. She had no idea who I was, which is a relief! Usually, I'm swarmed. I even found a few paparazzi taking pictures, but thank god they stayed behind. Nobody came up to me for an autograph, another miracle. Not to gloat or sound egotistical, but a lot of people knew who I was. Well, know.

"Kaito-kun, will I see you again?" She asked so innocently, she blushed at herself and how silly she sounded. I swear it's like she is a child. I just feel like hugging her! "Yes, how about you give me your cell phone number?" I smiled my best smile and looked into her eyes, causing her to blush even harder. "O-okay. I-it's..." I saved it into my phone. When she flipped out her cell phone, it was green and orange with a carrot sticker. How adorable!

"Well, I hope you feel better about what was wrong! Call me whenever." She started to walk away. "Wait! Gumi-chan!" I stopped her. "Yes?"

"W-will you... I'd like to... ask you out... on a date." I blushed hard now. I mean, I really like her. The little time I was with her, I felt so comfortable and easy. I want to see where this goes. "No." What.

"No, because, you just got your heart broken, I'd hate to be your rebound. I'll tell you what, we can keep being friends until you're officially over this girl. Then we'll see if we can date. How's about that?" She smiled another stunning smile towards my way. "Okay. Agreed. Let's hang out tomorrow!" I asked.

"Alright. Bye, Kaito-kun!" She gave me a hug and she smelled sooo nice. She kissed my cheek and skipped off. I giggled a little, she was so cute and child-like.

**Piko's POV**

I tried reaching Kaito on his damn cell phone fifteen damn times! This idiot.

Well finally, he answers! On the nineteenth call.

Kaito: Hello?  
Piko: Bakaito! Finally.  
Kaito: What do you want, Piko?  
Piko: I want YOU to give me an update. Did you do what I asked you?  
Kaito: No. No, and I won't. You're a cruel person and I wish to never hear from you again. Stop calling me, got it?

That mother. He hung up on me! Well, at least I have one resource left.

**Gumi's POV**

I walked into my house and thought about how I liked Kaito a lot. Skipping to my room and all.

"GUMI! Where the FUCK ARE YOU?!"  
"I-in here, dad."

* * *

**A/N: Am I mean? Yes. Yes I am. Give me 87 reviews!**

**Review, Follow, Favorite.**

**I accept all opinions c:**

**-Victoria**


	18. Chapter 18 Sorry

This story is discontinued. If you'd like to find out why, PM me.

Love always,

-Victoria


End file.
